


Scars of the Soul

by Aeruthin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Introspection, Morning After, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Chloe lies next to a sleeping Lucifer after they finally get together, and contemplates the absence of his scars.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Scars of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](https://aeruthien.tumblr.com/post/628188164399546369/12-for-deckerstar).

Silence has settled over the penthouse, and the only thing Chloe hears is the soft breathing of her partner.

Her partner.

Lucifer.

The Devil.

Who she slept with.

_Finally._

Her mind is still trying to catch up to everything that has happened. She is lying awake in the Devil’s bedroom. There must be a song about that somewhere.

She smiles shyly, secretly pleased. Lucifer seemed to have enjoyed it.

Lucifer is asleep, his bare back visible, and Chloe raises her hand, hovering her fingers just above his skin. She doesn’t want to wake him, but she itches to touch him again, to reassure herself that this is real.

_That she has really seen Lucifer naked._

It wasn’t the first time, of course. Her mind flashes back to that night, early in their partnership.

The way he had walked out, so sure that she would throw herself at him, so confused when she didn’t.

The way he had flinched when she had touched his scars.

The scars are gone now, probably disappeared when he had regained his wings.

“How am I supposed to deal with this, Lucifer?” she whispers.

She was doing better than she had, but each day was filled with mind boggling revelations. She hadn’t even dared to think about their past, about all the reasons for his eccentric behaviour.

“I… I love you,” she says quietly, “but there is just so much.”

She sighs, biting her lips.

She remembers his desperation, his anger. _My wings are back!_ he had shouted angrily. She hadn’t believed him, not yet, not then. He had spiralled further, and she had fallen right into the arms of Marcus Pierce.

Feeling slightly sick, she pushes the thought away. Compartmentalise. One step at a time.

“How do _you_ deal with this?”

While the supernatural had literally been Lucifer’s entire existence, he certainly didn’t hold all the answers. And while he had suffered, she hadn’t even believed him.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer,” Chloe whispers.

“Whatever for, Detective?”

Chloe freezes, startled.

Lucifer turns on his back and smiles at her.

“I should have believed you,” she admits, looking away

“Well, yes, you were rather dense,” Lucifer agrees. Chloe frowns, and hits him playfully on his arm, before settling back against the mattress.

Lucifer’s arm sneaks around her and she snuggles against his shoulder.

This is new for both of them, she realizes, closing her eyes.

And whatever may come their way now, she hopes that they can face it together.


End file.
